Sweet
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Brittany and Quinn were just friends, but then some feelings came up. / SMUT - One Shot.


_**I don't own the characters. They belong to RM and Fox.**_

**Quinn's POV**

I went to Britt's house with her after the Glee Club rehearsal. I promised Mr. Schue I'd help her with the new songs.

"Thanks for helping me, Quinn." She said, with a weak voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she was sad, I could tell. Britt was my friend, we didn't talk often, but I cared about her.

"You're welcome. Brittany, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You know.. you're a terrible liar."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know you. Something happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and sighed.

"Let's go to my room."

I nodded and we went to her room, Lord Tubbington passed by us and left. This cat was weird. She closed the door and we sit in her bed.

"I fought with Santana. She said terrible things."

"What things?" I frowned.

"I said we should come out. And she screamed I didn't know how hard it was and I was stupid. **Really** stupid."

"Oh.. Artie called you stupid too, right?"

"Yes. I loved both and they hurt me. I broke up with him because of that. So I won't get back with Santana."

I brushed my hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Do you know I'm here for you, right? I know we didn't talk a lot since we quit Cheerios, but we're friends."

"Yeah." She smiled.

I got distracted with her smile. She was so beautiful, more than any girl I ever seen. More than myself, I think.

"Let's rehearsal." She said, opening her eyes.

"Okay." I mumbled, coming back to reality.

We rehearsed for a few hours and it was twilight time when I stood up and grabbed my backpack.

"Well, I have to go."

"But.."

My heart tighten a little bit seeing the sad look on her face.

"Yea, my mom is waiting me. But.. we can rehearse again tomorrow." I didn't know where it came from, but the words were out and I didn't have the intention to take it back.

Her face lightened up and she nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and blushed.

"Bye." She bits her lip.

I left and went home, but she didn't leave my mind. What happened?

When I closed my eyes to sleep, Britt's face came in my mind and I dreamed with her too. We were.. _making out._

Okay, did I have a crush on her? Or..

In the next morning, I went to school and didn't see her until the Glee Club meeting. She was sitting alone, trying to be the furthest apart from Santana.

I sit by her side.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey Q." she smiled. "Will you go rehearse with me, right?"

"Of course."

Mr. Schue came in and gave us another lesson, a duet.

Britt poked me, I looked at her and she leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Do you want to be my duet partner?"

I shivered with her husky voice. _What was she doing to me?_

Either way, I nodded. I wanted to spend time with her. Alone.

After class, we went to her home.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh. They had to make some trip. I didn't paid attention. I think they went to Mars to read books. They'll come back tomorrow at night."

"Oh." I frowned.

We were **alone**. She took my hand and guided me to her room.

"Which song you'd like to sing?' I asked.

"I don't know. Some romantic duet, maybe?"

"Y-yea-h" I stuttered.

"I want to sing Adele. One and Only is one of my favorites."

"'kay, let's try this one."

We rehearsed for hours, the songs and dances, One and Only was a very romantic song.

I looked at the clock.

"Gosh! It's late!"

"What? No." she said.

"I have to go."

She grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't go."

"I have to –

She cut me with one kiss, it took me by surprise, but I reciprocate the kiss quickly, she cupped my face and I pushed her and we laid in the bed.

Her eyes hypnotized me and the kiss was.. breathtaking.

My hands went to her waist and my lips, to her neck, I bit it slightly. But I needed more, I needed skin. My fingertips slid under her shirt, up her sides. Her legs wrapped around my waist, our bodies were closer, but it wasn't enough. My arousal was becoming evident, soaking my panties.

I broke the kiss.

"What are we doing?"

"Sweet lady kisses." Her face fell.

"What happened?"

"Santana and I had great sweet lady kisses." Her voice cracked.

"Don't think about her… she doesn't deserve you. Let me help you." I kissed her again and I felt her smile against my mouth. "There's someone here for you." I said, breathless.

I stared at her eyes, she was broken. I needed to fix her.

"Don't go, please." She said with sadness.

My lips went to her neck, I didn't want to leave her.

"I won't go anywhere if you don't want to."

"I don't want to. Stay." She whispered. "Can you stay for the night?"

I choked. She wanted me to.. sleep there? With her?

"Please Quinn. You can call your mom."

Her lips pressed together, her face showing pain. I wanted to fix her, right?

So I nodded and she smiled.

"Can I call my mom now? So she won't be worry."

"Okay."

I picked the phone in her room and called my mom. I lied, of course. She wouldn't like if know her daughter wanted to sleepover with the girl she was kissing.

When I hung up, I looked at Britt.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked.

"Okay."

We had dinner and watched a movie. It was getting late when I sit on her bed.

"Do you want to change clothes? I can borrow something."

She was so sweet, the world needed more Brittanys.

"If isn't too much to ask."

"Of course not, I'll find something."

She went to her closet and I tossed my shirt on the chair, with my backpack.

"Quinn?"

I turned to see her with one baby doll in her hand. I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

She bits her lip and walked towards me. She left the baby doll on the bed and approached me.

"You're beautiful, Quinn."

"T-Thanks Britt. You're too."

She put her hands on my hips and rotated her thumbs in circles in my skin, I shivered but I didn't want her to stop. We kissed again. My hands went to her shoulders. Her lips were my new paradise. I was addicted. Or becoming it.

I laid her and straddled her hips, her shirt went up, showing her belly. She knew I was looking and stripped herself of her shirt. I saw her body a few times, in Cheerios parties and Rachel's party, but now it was different.

"I never done anything like that." I blushed.

"But.. you and Puck.."

"He's a boy. I never kissed a girl. Or done something more."

"I'll teach you." She smiled.

I leaned and we kissed. She flipped us and attached my neck; her hand went to my bra's clasp and.. opened.

I took a deep breath while she revealed my boobs, I felt exposed. She covered it with her hands and squeezed. I moaned. Her lips went down and kissed my collarbone and then the valley between my breasts and my belly, I shivered when she pulled my shorts and my panties down.

She looked to my body and grinned, then opened my legs and her face was on my core, she licked my clit and I arched my back.

She sucked and flicked her tongue against it, meanwhile, she fingered me.

_Boy, she was good._

Without warning, she added another finger and face. I tried to say something, but all I could do was babbling things with no sense.

My hands went to her hair, burying her face even more. I didn't know how she was breathing.

Brittany slowed her rhythm as my orgasm was coming, but her fingers were still fast. I clenched around her and came. She drank it all, she didn't removed her fingers and still worked it until i rode out my orgasm.

Then, she lay by my side.

"You taste awesome."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. so sweet."

She kissed me and I could taste myself. Indeed, I was.. sweet. It made me curious, I wanted to taste her, but I didn't know how.

_But I had to try._ I straddled her once again and pulled down her shorts and unclasp her bra. My mouth went to her breast, I swirled my tongue around her nipple, she moaned. Suddenly, I bit it. Her boobs were awesome.

"Quinn..." she moaned my name and it made me wet again.

And it made me bolder, my lips went further down and i pulled her panties, she was.. perfect.

Her body was.. I couldn't even describe it. I cupped her core and a moan came from her mouth. My finger entered her. She was so wet. I positioned myself and plugged my tongue in her entrance and my hands held her hips.

I tried to do the same things she did. Apparently, I was doing it right; she was bucking herself against me. Her taste was sweet too, even more than mine.

Her body started to shiver and I sped up my movements. She came and I drank her juice, not wasting any drop.

I looked at her face and made me happy when I saw she was smiling.

I laid and she covered us with her blanket. We stayed there, cuddling.

"So… what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I like you, Quinn. You make me feel good and I don't want this to end."

"Me neither."

She bits her lip.

"So.. do you want to come out?" I mumbled.

"Hm.. I don't think it's a good idea. When I come out, people will talk about every friendship I have and you..-

"I mean, **we **come out." I said, serious.

"Do you want to do it?" her jaw dropped "Santana didn't.. –

"I'm not Santana. I like you and I like what we have. I don't care if people will talk, I want to be with you."

Happiness hit her, I could see.

"And.. these 2 days.. I was happy, fine. I didn't feel in that way in a long time."

She held my hand.

"Okay. We'll come out."

She kissed me again and somehow I knew it was right. We had to try, she was making me feel good, so why run away?

We felt asleep and it was the best night I ever had.

I didn't want to tell her I was afraid, but I didn't want to hide it from anyone, we weren't doing anything wrong.

It was the begin of something. Something good. Something.. _sweet._


End file.
